¿Maldición Uzumaki? El hijo del Hokage
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras ser herido sin querer por Boruto en un despiste, Sasuke tiene que inyectarse una medicina que lo deja completamente K.O, pero con una feliz sorpresa bien llamativa. ¿Podrá la curiosidad Uzumaki detenerse? ¿Y si despierta en el momento menos o más adecuado?


El 29 cumple años una preciosita persona que se ha ganado mi amistad poquito a poco. No podía no felicitarla haciéndole esta cosita. Mi querida Cecy, siento que haya salido tan catastrófico.

Al menos, espero que te saque alguna carcajada.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título**: ¿Maldición Uzumaki? El hijo del Hokage.

**Pareja:** Sasuke x Boruto (mención NS y BS).

**Advertencias****:** Es un fic Yaoi con Shota. Delicados, abstenerse de leer, por favor. Está adentrado en el mundo Shinobi pero en ningún arco en especial. OOC, desgraciadamente.

**Disclaime**r: Ni Naruto ni Boruto son de mi propiedad, es de su respectivo autores. La trama, sí.

**Estado:** COMPLETO.

.

.

* * *

**¿Maldición Uzumaki? El hijo del Hokage.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Boruto no sabía qué hacer. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Odiaba sentirse de ese modo y pensar en él mismo como una persona inútil. Sí, había heredado su padre la palabra, pero le parecía que había salido demasiado inútil en ciertas cosas al contrario que sus padres y hermana. Demonios, hasta Himawari tendría más sentido en este momento que él.

Lo único que podía hacer era caer de rodillas, mirarse los dedos llenos de sangre y jadear como un idiota.

¿Acaso era cierto?

No podía haberse cargado al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Miró su kunai en el suelo, alejándolo de una patada, asustado y volvió a mirar al hombre recostado contra la pared, que jadeaba mientras apretaba la herida. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo buscaron y dio un respingo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó.

—No, ha sido descuido mío —reconoció—. Dame mi botiquín.

Boruto le obedeció, entregándoselo, pero Sasuke gruñó y lo señaló con la barbilla.

—Dentro hay unas inyecciones que hizo Sakura para estos casos. Contienen un poco de chakra de Naruto.

—¿De papá? —cuestionó mientras rebuscaba—. ¿Por qué?

—Es… complicado de explicar. Sólo sácala, quítale el tapón de seguridad y clávalo.

Boruto le miró.

—¿Dónde?

—Cerca de la herida.

—Pero lo más cerca es… —balbuceó.

Bajó la mirada hasta la hebilla del pantalón. Sasuke estiró las piernas, mirándole. Sudaba y sus cabellos habían empezado a pegarse a su sien y el torso que mantenía descubierto, brillaba por la fina capaz de sudor. Más debajo de su ombligo, cerca, había una mancha de sangre y luego, una fina capa del comienzo del bello oscuro que llevaría hasta su sexo.

—Hazlo —gruñó.

Era un orden que no aceptaría respuesta.

Se puso la jeringuilla entre los dientes sin pensarlo demasiado y empezó a desnudarle. No podía clavarla en otro lugar, pues el tejido estaba demasiado dañado y provocaría más obertura para la herida.

Tiró del pantalón y se sorprendió al descubrir la falta de algún bóxer. Los deslizó hasta los muslos y, atónito, se detuvo, sorprendido por la cantidad de bello y la gran extensión de su miembro. Ni su padre la tenía así.

Y él… ni pensarlo.

Pero bueno, todavía estaba creciendo. Había tiempo.

—Boruto —nombró Sasuke llamando su atención bruscamente.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

No lo pensó mucho más tiempo y clavó la aguja. Sasuke remugó de dolor, apretando los dientes y echando un poco hacia atrás las caderas. Cuando empujaba el final del embolo, las echó hacia adelante y tan rápido como lo hizo, el dorso de su mano rozó contra algo duro y caliente.

¿Se había puesto…?

Sí. Una erección en toda regla. Tragó, completamente sorprendido.

Retiró la mano y la aguja, preguntándose cómo estaría sintiéndose, aparte de excitado, claro.

Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos, cubiertos de sangre, aflojaban la presión poco a poco, hasta que finalmente la mano resbaló hasta caer a su costado.

—¡Oh, no! —reaccionó.

Pero al acercarse, descubrió que Sasuke estaba dormido. Como un tronco.

Suspiró, aliviado, sentándose de culo, mientras que la herida iba cerrándose lentamente hasta dejar una fina línea blanquecina. Se parecía a la que su madre tenía desde que Himawari naciera.

Más aliviado, decidió que lo mejor era ir por agua y lavarse.

También a él.

Satisfecho con la limpieza, suspiró aliviado.

Con cierta envidia, volvió a mirar el sexo de su profesor, sorprendido de que todavía siguiera ahí, como una asta contra su vientre, enrojeciendo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, preguntándose cómo sería su tamaño comparado al suyo. Sasuke emitió un ronquido, confirmando que continuaba en el mundo de los sueños. No sabía qué diablos hacia esa inyección exactamente ni el chacra de su padre en Sasuke, pero quizás no volviera a tener nunca una oportunidad como esa.

Miró al hombre nuevamente al rostro para asegurarse de que dormía. Su padre le había contado más de una vez que Uchiha era un hombre muy apuesto para las mujeres y podía jurar que era condenadamente cierto. Su mujer continuaba muy enamorada de él, así que debía de tener algo muy bueno.

Miró de reojo el sexo del mayor, preguntándose si tendría que ver con eso. Porque recordaba que una vez, Kiba, le había dicho que su madre seguía aguantado a su padre por lo que tenía entre las piernas. Desde luego, Kiba era un bruto hablando.

Se llevó las manos hasta su propio sexo, preguntándose cómo sería la diferencia de grande.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de rodillas con los pantalones bajados y su miembro en la mano, masturbándose. Aquello era una completa locura, pero no podía parar.

Y cuando estuvo duro, casi cerca del orgasmo, se fijó mejor en el del mayor. Dio unos pasos de rodillas hasta quedar entre las piernas de Sasuke y acercó más sus caderas a las suyas. Aferró ambos sexos, rozándolos y pegándolos para comparar la diferencia. Pero aquello resultó en una sensación tan alarmante como adicta que no fue capaz de controlar.

Fue su cadera quien le falló, la que se movió en busca más de roce, más cercanía.

Sus gemidos y el roce llenaron la cueva de guturales sonidos. Su mano se impregnó del pre-semen de ambos, sorprendiéndole, pero no deteniéndole. Su cuerpo era el que pedía más y más.

—Sensei… —nombró entre suspiros.

Se enfocó en su rostro. Sasuke estaba sonrojado, con la boca abierta pero no despertaba. Apartó un mechón de su rostro, inclinándose, besando su mejilla en un torpe gesto. No era un chico de dar besos y siempre era torpe con ellos.

Apretó ambas puntas con sus dedos, pellizcándolas. El mayor gruñó. Se detuvo, preguntándose si despertaría y qué cara pondría de ver algo así. Pero no podía detenerse. Simplemente era imposible de pensarlo.

Su miembro se frotaba contra el contrario en escalofriantes sensaciones que cada vez tensaban más su cuerpo y estaba tan cerca, que pensar en detenerse jamás podría pasar por su mente y menos, cuando sintió palpitar el contrario contra el suyo, haciéndose más grande si era posible, con la cabeza hinchada y enrojecida.

Sasuke gruñó una vez más, con su boca tensándose y su voz levemente, dejó escapar un siseo que resultó en la explosión de su orgasmo contra él. Boruto se maravilló al verlo. No comprendía porque eso estaba excitándolo tanto hasta el punto de que ver su propio sexo moverse en la mezcla del fluido que resbalaba por su falo, llegó, alcanzándolo a su vez.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Uchiha, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se percató que su semilla había manchado el torso desnudo. Se maldijo, al notar que su propia camiseta estaba sucia también.

Se echó hacia atrás, quitándosela.

Miró a Sasuke, nuevamente a su entrepierna. Sí, como había imaginado, continuaba duro. Sonrió, al notar que su propio sexo reaccionaba.

Eso no había, para nada, terminado.

.

.

Sasuke despertó con una extraña sensación en la entrepierna. Sentía algo pesado rodeándole los brazos y algo cálido y húmedo golpearle la oreja. Todavía no estaba en sus sentidos y quizás, por eso, creyó que estaba teniendo algún tipo de sueño extraño. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de uno de sueños en los que a veces compartía con Naruto, algo bastante secreto que nunca le había contado a nadie, al menos, consciente.

Luego se percató de que no era el Dobe, si no su miniatura que tenía por hijo.

Y diablos, estaba haciendo que no había pronosticado para nada.

Estaba abrazado a él con ambos brazos, presionando su cuello. Piel con piel. Su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor y, por todos los diablos, estaba sentado encima de su sexo, mientras que su pene rozaba contra su vientre en cada lento movimiento, como si le estuviera costando la misma vida moverse.

Sí. Estaba siendo follado por el hijo del Hokage.

Recordó por un vago momento que es lo que aquellas dichosas inyecciones siempre lograban en él. Se lo había dicho más de una vez a Sakura, que era un condenado efecto secundario bastante molesto, pero ella no parecía comprender lo que era tener un dolor de pelotas cuando te despertabas.

Lo que eso no explicaba el porqué estaba siendo violado por ese chaval. Porque su pene estaba dentro de su culo y por la pegajosidad que sentía entre ambos, no era lo único que había hecho. Nunca se había corrido cuando caía en medio de ese sueño aletargador que causaban las inyecciones, así que eso tenía que haber sido cosa suya.

Su cuerpo iba despertando del sueño cada vez más y era imposible negar que esa parte de su cuerpo no iba a permitirle fingir que no pasaba nada. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo, pero Boruto era demasiado estrecho y podía notar cuánto estaba costándole recibirle.

Rechinó los dientes en su oreja cuando volvió a intentar moverse sobre él y guiñó un ojo. Ni siquiera había metido la mitad de su sexo.

—Boruto.

El chico dio un respingo y Sasuke tuvo que retenerlo, cerrando la boca de sopetón.

—Detente.

—Pero… —balbuceo.

—Estás muy estrecho. Si sales bruscamente podrías desgarrarte. Estás forzando esto en vez haberte lubricado correctamente.

Boruto le miró con los ojos más abierto que nunca. Su boca tembló.

—¿Cómo… has…?

Sasuke no respondió.

—¿Te has sentado sin más? —cuestionó.

—N-no —negó azorado—. Yo… usé uno de mis dedos, pero…

—Tu dedo —farfulló irónico—. Soy un hombre adulto, Boruto. Obviamente, mi miembro es más grande que uno de tus dedos. Ni siquiera has lubricado correctamente.

—¡Usé…!

Apretó los labios. Podía reconocer el gen Uzumaki lleno de orgullo en él.

Suspiró.

—Está bien. Deja que siga yo desde aquí.

Boruto cambio su expresión de sorpresa a dudas, sólo un momento antes de que se moviera.

—Tendrás que mantenerte aferrado a mí. Sólo tengo una mano —recordó—. Pero ahora mismo no te pegues.

Los azulados ojos estaban perlados de lágrimas cuando le miró. Sasuke metió su mano entre ellos hasta alcanzar el miembro, que abarcó con su mano completa, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Relájate, Boruto.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —masculló—. Mi trasero arde y…

Sasuke lo acalló. Un beso rápido que consiguió distraerlo. Su boca era pequeña, delicada casi como la de una mujer y su lengua torpe y falta de experiencia. Marcó el ritmo logrando que empezara a jadear por algo muy diferente al dolor; mientras, su miembro logró moverse más, al menos, hasta alcanzar el lugar exacto en que su cuerpo se arqueó y sus bocas se separaron, escuchándole gritar.

—¡Ese… lugar!

Guiñó los ojos, mareado.

Sasuke continuó acariciando su miembro, clavando la uña del pulgar sobre él. El pre-semen bañó esa zona y, cuando lo sintió moverse, buscar el mismo el mismo placer, pese a que su boca se negaba, comprendió que estaba listo. Al menos, todo lo que podía.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, más despierto, levantándose repentinamente hasta postrarlo sobre el suelo. Boruto se aferró de sus hombros y su rostro era un puñetero poema que volvería loco hasta el más pintado.

Cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. Le levantó las caderas y se movió algo más seguro.

—¿Duele?

—Sí, pero… no.

Bueno, no era una respuesta muy lógica, pero al menos su rostro desencajado y enrojecido por el placer no engañaba, así como el temblor en su miembro que anunciaba que estaba demasiado cerca de experimentar un orgasmo.

Y él no estaba mejor. Que se hubiera ensanchado lo suficiente, no significa que hubiera dejado de apretarlo pese a no estar por completo dentro.

Volvió a besarlo, detallándose en sus labios, bajando a su cuello mientras sus embestidas no se detenían y Boruto se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, arañándole los hombros y la espalda.

—Sensei... —masculló—. ¡Es… demasiado intenso! Yo voy a…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando se corrió contra su mano y, como respuesta, su culo lo apretó maravillosamente, derramándose hasta al salir de él. Jadeó, agotado.

Boruto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Él retrocedió, apoyándose sobre la punta de sus pies mientras se limpiaba y cerraba el pantalón, dejándose caer sentado contra la pared.

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué, Dattebasa?

Miró hacia él, mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo y le daba la espalda.

—Puedo imaginar por qué. Estás en esa edad.

Boruto no lo negó.

—La próxima vez, busca una chica para esto. —Intentó cavilar sobre alguna, descartando automáticamente a su hija—. Esa del pelo largo y lila, por ejemplo.

¿Qué diablos hacia él dando consejos sobre mujeres después de haberse follado al hijo de Naruto? Irónico.

Boruto siseó, buscando a tientas su ropa. Hizo un gesto de dolor que le hizo percatarse de algo.

Boruto no iba a poder moverse bien durante un tiempo.

Supuso que era una buena forma de devolverle el favor por cuidarle. Se acercó, entregándole los pantalones y la camiseta, esperando que se vistiera.

—Volveremos —informó esperando que se pusiera en pie.

El chico tambaleó tras asentir. Lo atrapó justo a tiempo y, tras emitir un gruñido, lo cargó con torpeza. Era bastante difícil con una sola mano. Generalmente, Sarada se aferraba rápidamente —cuando le permitía algo así, claro, porque no podía haber creado una hija más fría que él—, pero Boruto osciló, sin comprender.

—Agárrate.

—Vale.

No habían andado mucho cuando sintió que se acurrucaba más contra él.

—Debes de odiarme. Empecé y no pude parar, dattebasa.

Sasuke no encontraba las palabras exactas.

—Pero —continuó el chico—, decirme que busque a una chica para esto, es demasiado tarde, ttebasa.

—¿Por qué?

Boruto se echó un poco hacia atrás antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos, dominantes, torpes.

—Porque ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, Sensei.

_Oh, no… otro no._

Volvió a suspirar —ya ni llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho—, porque él debía de tener alguna clase de maldición con los Uzumaki.

Esa obsesión con él no debía de ser muy sana.

No.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!**

**¡Felicidades, Cecy! Si todavía no me quieres matar : v**


End file.
